The Run and Go
by underwater-smiles
Summary: Hiccup is an average college student until he meets hurt and on-the-run criminal Astrid, who manages to turn Hiccup's life on it's head.


Sirens wailed in the background as Hiccup Haddock walked home from one of his classes. The air was unusually brisk for September, forcing Hiccup to pull his jacket tighter around himself.

He walked down an all but abandoned sidewalk that lead to his apartment, while chastising himself for not bringing any money so that he could have taken the bus home.

Not paying attention, he turned into the wrong alleyway. At the same time, a body slammed into his, causing them both to topple over. He moved to get up, an apology already forming on his lips, but the person he ran into had other ideas.

They grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall. Just enough light was visible from a street lamp that he could see that it was a girl. A dirty, slightly bloodied, sweaty girl. Who just so happened to be holding a knife.

The girl panted like she'd just run a marathon. Her eyes were slightly wild as she pointed the knife at Hiccup's face; he couldn't help but notice the blood that covered the blade. "Do you know anything about medicine?" Her voice sounded strained.

Hiccup was at a lost for words. He stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Do you?!" She snapped, pushing him harder against the wall with her hand while she stuck her knife closer to his face.

"Y-Yes! Kind of." He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He kind of wanted to curl into a ball on the ground until this psychopath left.

"Good." She yanked him off the wall and put her blade to his throat. Fear just about consumed him.

She pushed him forward, down the alleyway the way he'd come and onto a side street. They walked for only a few minutes, taking back streets and alleyways, before they ended up in a motel parking lot.

All the while, the girl's breathing became more and more strained. She sounded like an asthmatic who had tried to run the mile in gym; Hiccup could feel her leaning more and more heavily onto him, pushing on his back and pulling on the knife at his throat to help keep her balance.

She took him around the back of the motel to a side entrance. "Open the door." She snapped at him, then pressed a key-card into his hand. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine.

With a shaky hand, Hiccup reached out and swiped the key-card. It was accepted, and the two went into the building.

Guiding him were to go, they eventually ended up at room 202. Hiccup once again used the key-card, which was accepted, and then was all but shoved into the room.

He landed on his hands and feet on the floor. His throat was sore, and he was sure that if he looked in a mirror, there would be a mark on his throat where that psycho's knife had been.

A sudden tug at the back of his collar pulled Hiccup to his feet. He was pushed into the bathroom, followed shortly by his kidnapper. The light flickered on, the door was slammed, and the lock was locked. The girl then finally turned to face him straight on, in full light.

She had blonde hair that was pulled into a side braid; her eyes were light blue, like the sky. If she hadn't kidnapped him and held him at knife-point, he would have thought of her as pretty. She had to be his age, maybe a little bit younger.

"You need to stitch the wound closed." She had at some point placed medical supplies on the counter. Hiccup choked on air.

"W-what?" She glared at him.

"Stitch the wound closed. You said you could do it." Hiccup suddenly wished that he'd said that he couldn't and had taken his chances with that.

"If you can't, then you're useless to me. Useless people don't last long around me." She threatened, before pulling her blood soaked shirt up until all of her stomach was visible.

On her left side was a bloody stab wound. Hiccup had never felt the urge to throw up quite as much as he did then. Every move she made looked like it hurt her. If she hadn't kidnapped him, he would have felt bad for her.

"Okay, you need to do it now. And quickly." The girl pulled herself onto the countertop. Hiccup could feel his hands start to shake as his glanced between her wound and the medical supplies next to her.

Hiccup started with the basics: cleaning off the wound and the area around it. He damped a nearby cloth and started to gently dab around the wound. It took less than 5 minutes to clean the entire area, but left both Hiccup and the wash cloth bloodied. His hands were already blood stained, and he hadn't even done anything important yet.

Next, he picked up a syringe and bottle of Novocaine. Hiccup tried to calm himself; his hands and heart, though, had other ideas. He could barely get the syringe into the bottle, his hands were shaking so badly.

"Would you hurry up, please? Some of us have wounds that need stitching!" The girl's voice pulled Hiccup out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he filled the syringe with Novocaine. He tentatively put one hand on the girl's side to steady her.

Hiccup pushed the syringe into the girl's skin a little bit above her wound. She let out a small gasp, clutching the countertop, causing Hiccup to cringe. He'd never been a person who was good with pain of any kind.

Hiccup hesitated when he picked up the needle and thread. He knew how to sew, but it was the fact that it was going to go into someone's skin that made Hiccup hesitant to do anything.

A harsh smack brought Hiccup back to reality. He put a hand to his cheek, not daring to glance up at the girl, before he thread the needle.

He started at the top of the stab wound. The farther down he got, the more he felt like he was going to throw up.

Once he'd finished, he felt a weight fall off his shoulders. He put the bloody needle down on the countertop and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, sighing. He still felt like throwing up, but thankfully not as much as before. After a second, he finally remembered the other person in the room and looked over at her.

The girl was breathing deeply, a pained look on her face. She pushed herself off the countertop, moving gingerly, and walked towards the door.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. Should he help her? How would she react to help? Is it worth it to try and help his kidnapper? In the end, he stayed where he was by the counter.

Once the girl got to the door, she turned to him, about to say something, but decided against it. She left without a word.

He could hear something being placed in front of the door, probably to stop him from getting out, which he was surprisingly okay with. The less time he had to spend with that psycho path, the better.

Hiccup pulled all the towels off the rack and arranged them into a rather crappy bed in the bathtub. He dropped into it, his feet over the edge. He hopped that by tomorrow, the girl would be healed enough to be on her own, and she'd be merciful enough to let him go. He had no idea though. All he could do was hope for the best at this point.


End file.
